It Hurts!
by Dark-Angel-XX
Summary: First times often hurt, but with someone you love the results are usually satisfying and even sometimes, unexpected. Tai/Yama, Smut. One shot.


_**It Hurts!**_

Summary:_ First times often hurt, but with someone you love the results are usually satisfying and even sometimes, unexpected.  
_

D-Angel: He he, I get some right random ideas. I thank a woman in Wilkison (UK shopping place) for the inspiration for this one…

A short one-shot… Hopes you like

LOVE My _original_ title… Lol

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ow Yama!" Taichi wailed in discomfort, his fingers curling tightly around the material of the bed covers. He bit down on his lower lip as another sharp pain tore through his body while a discomforting heat prickled against his skin. Yamato was positioned on Taichi's back, his legs straddling him while one hand was pressed against his shoulder blade.

"Stop wiggling so much," Yamato scolded as a bead of sweat trickled down from his forehead. Taichi was doing a very good job of breaking his concentration. The last thing he wanted to do was make it even more painful for the brunette beneath him. Yamato had never had anyone as sensitive as Taichi before.

"Holy shit, it stings!"

"You wanted this," Yamato said as he continued working his magic on Taichi, although he slowed down and ran a hand through his boyfriend's unruly soft hair. Taichi squeezed his eyes shut tightly, forcing two crystal teardrops to slide down his cheeks, as he tried to block out the pain. He really hoped the result would be worth it.

Yamato was starting to grow impatient. He grinded his teeth together and picked up the pace yet again, attempting to blur out the small yelps escaping from Taichi's parted lips. He hated seeing Taichi in so much agony, but he knew that he could not stop now, especially when he had just reached the halfway point.

"How is it?" Taichi whispered as Yamato shifted slightly, moving his legs further out to the sides.

"It's great," Yamato panted, "so far."

Taichi smiled in content. His mewls of uneasiness gradually subsided as Yamato soothingly rubbed a hand up and down the side of his body. His skin started to tingle in excitement while his breathing became shallow and heavier.

"Almost done," Yamato whispered as he made a few final strokes. A relieved sigh escaped from Taichi's lips and muscles finally relaxed. The brunette could feel a sticky warmth across the sore skin on his back. Yamato wiggled about for a few more seconds before he ruffled Taichi's hair.

"There we go," Yamato announced, just to reinforce the fact that he was finished. After a couple of minutes Yamato climbed off his back then promptly told Taichi to stand up and look in the mirror. Yamato helped Taichi to his feet and walked the shivering brunette over to the full-length mirror by the door.

"Wow Yama, it's amazing," Taichi gawped as he gazed over his shoulder into the mirror. It was still slightly red but it was exactly how Taichi had envisaged it. A tattooed head of a smug looking wolf, displaying his sharp teeth in a cheesy grin, topped with a pair of goggles on his forehead. Yamato was so very artistic. Taichi would have been jealous if the tattoo had been inked onto anyone else's body.

"It'll take a few days to heal," Yamato warned as he placed his tattoo needle onto the bedside table, "I'll quickly stick a plaster on it."

Taichi clambered back onto the bed as Yamato joined him with some ointment and a plaster. Once he had covered up Taichi's tattoo, he climbed off his back and sprawled out besides the brunette on the bed.

"Well, I guess until my tattoo heals, I'll have to be the one on top," Taichi purred, successfully pinning Yamato down onto the mattress. Yamato just smirked and wondered how painful Taichi would find it when it was time to colour the tattoo?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

D-Angel: Ha ha, I don't usually do short one-shots, but couldn't resist writing this after I got the idea. Thank you to the tattoo lady in Wilkison who sat down besides me. I'm convinced having a tattoo is far painful than losing your virginity, lol. Guess that's why my body is tattoo free!

Oh yeah, and this short story is also pretty much the proof that I'm still alive (Since the updates for my bigger stories have died down. Sorry, but it is my final year at uni, and the work load is immense, _-sobs-_)

Perhaps I'll write a sequel for when Yama colours the tattoo? :P

Thanks for reading anyways :)

* * *

D-Angel  
22/10/08


End file.
